


First time ever?

by imaiazuki



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, M/M, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaiazuki/pseuds/imaiazuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>尋常的愛撫調情變成真槍實彈的床上運動...然而一點經驗都沒有的Alec該如何是好？</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time ever?

Alec很喜歡幫Magnus卸妝，看著他妖嬈的臉龐褪於清麗。

Magnus卸妝完的年紀看起來跟自己相仿，時間跟歲月完全沒有在他臉上留下任何痕跡，  
這是一種可怕的詛咒，但同時...Alec又有點慶幸。

「Alexander你怎麼停下來了呢？現在時下的卸妝用品真是越來越好用了...你看一擦就...」  
「Magnus...」  
Alec有點癡迷地看著他的臉。  
「怎麼啦？」  
Magnus帶了點戲謔的笑，手在Alec面前晃了晃。  
「我...沒什麼...只是你太漂亮了...我...」  
「我？漂亮？拜託...Alexander你這話騙騙小妹妹們還可以，別忘了我可是已經活了400年的巫師呢～」  
「我知道」  
Alec低垂下頭，好看的臉龐頓時失去了生氣跟色彩。  
「...我很抱歉...我知道你不喜歡提這個...」  
他已閱人無數，而Alec...Magnus卻是Alec的第一次。  
「我只是討厭我自己不能早點認識你」  
「傻啊，你是我的最愛啊」  
這話一點也不假，Magnus從初次見到Alec他就喜歡他，Alec擁有著吸引他的所有事物，  
漆黑如墨的髮色，高挺健美的身材，憨直(或許有點太呆了)的個性，所有的全部...  
Alec聞言笑了，笑得很好看，這下換Magnus愣住了。

他們兩個現在活像情竇初開的青少年，正確地說，Alec確實是...但Magnus跟他一起重新體驗那種青澀久遠的悸動。

從第一次接吻、第一次約會後...  
Alec偶爾會過來過夜，很清純的蓋棉被純聊天...呃...好吧...並不是純聊天，他們會在床上接吻...擁抱...撫摸彼此之類的...  
Magnus不想要操之過急，他怕嚇到Alec...畢竟，他並不知道Alec對這種事情的接受度如何，當然不敢貿然前進，現在...僅是淺淺的接觸也滿足。

「唔...嗯...唔？！」  
Magnus突然發現Alec試圖將手伸進他的臀部...  
「Alexander？」  
「那個...我...」  
Alec紅了臉，有點困窘，但他還是艱難地開口...  
「Jace給我看了些影片...他說我或許會需要...我...我只是想要更進一步...」  
哇喔～這是他的小狼犬，多麼具有求知精神啊...  
Magnus魅惑的笑，然後故意問道...  
「是什麼影片？嗯？你想要我怎麼做？」  
順便脫掉自己的衣服，先是上衣...然後...拉著Alec的手，讓他褪去自己的下身...直到赤裸呈現...  
「Magnus...」  
Alec吞了吞口水，幾乎要紅了眼。  
「什麼影片？」  
「就是...男人之間....做那檔子事...」  
「喔？那你學了多少？」  
雙手覆上Alec的胸肌...隔著布料蹭著他...  
「呃...Magnus...」  
咬著唇...Alec呼吸開始不規則。  
「這個...學了嗎？」  
Magnus啃著他的脖子，留下淡色的吻痕...然後緩緩地拉高他的T恤...解開他的褲頭，跟他赤裸相見。  
「Magnus...」  
「Alexander...show me what you got」  
年輕氣盛，血氣方剛的Alec哪受得了這樣的調戲...  
不由分說地狂吻著Magnus...下身緊貼著Magnus的火熱...蹭著。  
「啊...嗯...唔...」  
Alec學著Magnus在他的胸膛、腰間留下一個又一個青紫的吻痕...  
「你吸的太用力了...輕一點...這個要好幾天才消得掉呢～」  
「...只有我看得到...」  
「...可...我...是沒錯啦」  
「Magnus...我好熱...幫我...」  
Alec青澀而性感的表情，咬著下唇...手搓著自己的性器...不知道下一步該如何進行才好。  
「...你真可愛」  
Magnus情動不已，順著堅實的腹肌往下...張口含住了Alec的慾望...  
「啊～嗯！Magnus...Fuck...」  
被口腔溫柔包覆住的快感要讓他發瘋...手指輕抓著Magnus的頭髮...無助的搓揉著。  
「...唔嗯...唔呼...」  
Magnus賣力地吞吐著...要他盡情感受欲仙欲死的快感，深深地吞入喉頭...再吐出來，舌頭仔細描繪著頂端及粗壯的柱身。  
「你喜歡嗎？Alexan...唔...嗯～」  
還不等他說完，Alec就拉起Magnus狠狠地吻著他...  
兩人接吻的很深，舌頭不斷交纏...Alec被唾液濡濕的下身，飢渴地蹭著Magnus的性器。  
「...唔～嗯...我用手幫你...」  
Magnus塗著黑色指甲油的手，輕握住兩人的性器，上下擼動著...  
「Magnus...啊...嗯～好棒...好舒服....」  
「Alexander...嗯...」  
高熱熨燙著雙手，高張的情慾席捲著。  
「我想要進去...」  
親密之間，Alec貼著Magnus的耳邊，輕輕地呢喃。  
「嗯？」  
「...Jace給我看的影片...進去了這裡...」  
Alec的手繞到Magnus的身後，戳著他股間的小穴...  
「啊～你...你真的確定？」  
他是沒關係...雖然...他後面也是第一次...不過...既然Alec想要...他也願意配合，只是...這樣快速的進展，Alec真的可以嗎？  
「我確定，我想要你」  
Alec堅定地看著Magnus，燦爛的瞳孔猶如星子。  
「我知道了...但是...你光是這樣進不去的...我教你...」  
Magnus起身拉開櫃子拿出潤滑劑...擠了一些在Alec的大手上。  
「...要先用手指擴張...」  
平常都是他幫別人做...第一次當下面那個，感覺還是蠻奇怪的。  
「這樣？」  
「啊！嗯...輕點...我是第一次」  
「！？真的？」  
Alec又驚又喜。  
「是，400年來...我還沒當過受，你可要心懷感謝！」  
「Magnus!!!」  
Alec捧著他的臉又是一陣親吻。  
「好了好了...你要不要繼續？」  
「要要要！」  
「噗」

房間的溫度再往上升了一些...  
「啊～Alexander...嗯...」  
臀部動了動，配合著他手部抽插的動作。  
「Magnus...可以了嗎？」  
他的陰莖已經硬挺得不像話...  
「...嗯...你進來吧...」  
跪趴著，深呼吸...  
「進去了...啊...Fuck!」  
「Fuck!」  
「你好緊...」  
只是推進了前端就有點卡住...  
「Alexander...慢點...你太大了...呃嗯...」  
努力放鬆自己...然後撫著身後Alec的大腿...示意著他放緩...  
「好棒...好舒服...好熱...Fuck...」  
忍著想要衝刺到底的慾望...Alec大手輕扣著Magnus的臀部。  
「...再進來一點...可以...慢慢...啊...」  
「這樣？呃嗯...啊...快全部進去了...啊～Magnus!」  
「啊～啊...嗯...」  
內壁被撐得滿滿的，有些脹痛...但心裡卻滿滿的。  
「Alexander...啊...嗯...」  
轉身想要接吻，Magnus眼眶泛著生理的淚水。  
「你真美...Magnus...Magnus...」  
克制不住的橫衝直撞...弄得Magnus疼的煞白了臉。  
「停...等等...啊...好痛...Alexander...你先出來」  
「喔...」  
捨不得離開軟熱的體內，但是看愛人好像真的很痛的樣子...小狼犬只好默默垂下耳朵，乖乖退出。  
「呼...」  
真是一點技巧也沒有，也不懂憐香惜玉啊  
「你知道要怎麼做嗎？」  
「...Jace給我的影片只有到進去裡面...」

Alec無辜又坦白的說。  
「...」  
那個死小孩！下次見面他一定要掐死他！  
「後面要怎麼做？」  
進入Magnus體內那種溫柔又被緊箍的感覺美好的讓他瘋狂...  
總想要著更多...但卻不知道該怎麼做。  
「你...我....你躺好！」  
Magnus簡直翻白眼，但滿腔的慾火又不能不消...  
「這次我先自己來...以後...我再慢慢教你！」  
Alec乖乖的躺好，讓Magnus幫他口愛...一邊擴張著自己，  
當熱到不像話的時候...Magnus緩緩地坐了下去。  
「啊！啊～」  
「啊！」  
「嗯...呼...」  
媚眼如絲，輕輕地將灼熱一吞到底，然後照著自己的速度開始緩慢律動...  
沒有經驗的情況下，要讓Alexander在他體內得到高潮怕是太困難...而且可能會痛死自己...現在就只能先這樣...  
「啊...嗯...」  
伸手撫摸著自己的前端...慾望帶來的快感開始爬滿全身。  
「Magnus...嗯...」  
Alec伸手幫著Magnus搓揉著他的性器...  
「Alexander...啊...嗯...多一點～嗯～」  
忽快忽慢的節奏，然後伴隨著內壁偶爾的緊縮...Magnus快要達到高潮...  
「啊啊～嗯...Alexander...Alexander！」  
「Magnus!!!」  
「啊啊！嗯！」  
Magnus射在Alec的小腹上，濃稠黏膩。  
「...呼...嗯...嗯...」  
許久不曾的性愛，讓他一下子有點癱軟...Alec的火熱又大了一圈的感覺...但是現下也無計可施。  
「我知道你很難過...不過...這次只能先用嘴幫你～」  
稍稍退開，然後低頭，舔弄著他的陰莖...技巧性的吞吐含納...並搓揉著下方的囊袋。  
「Magnus!我要射了...嗯...」  
「嗯～唔嗯～唔!!!咳...咳...嗯...」  
濁白的體液從Magnus的嘴角流下來...  
「你...吞下去了？」  
「咳...嗯...」  
「Magnus...我愛你...」  
Alec心裡被漲的滿滿的，因為Magnus對他的疼愛。  
「我也愛你～Alexander...400年來...我終於找到你了」  
找了個舒適的位置，窩在他的懷裡，感受著他的體溫。  
「我不會離開你的，我發誓」  
「...噓～我不需要你的誓言，只要此刻陪著我就好」  
不朽的生命，早已讓他不相信山盟海誓，  
只要此刻擁有彼此，那份感情是真實純粹就夠了。  
「Magnus～我答應你，我願意為你付出所有」  
「那我也願意...」  
有一天，即使是永恆的生命也在所不惜。

 

完

 

小番外

「Jace你這死孩子！都給Alexander看的什麼影片！」  
「我以為你會好好教他嗎！」  
「差點沒給你害死！下次給他看這部～」  
「Magnus...你...」  
「廢話那麼多～給他就對了～你欠我的」  
「你怎麼不自己教他？你們可以一起看啊？」  
「這是情趣...你就不懂了！問那麼多！」

收到影片的Alec小孩，為了避免再度重蹈覆轍，  
清清楚楚～仔仔細細地把整個無碼影片看了好幾遍。

「這次一定沒問題了吧！」  
原來是可以這樣跟那樣...還有好多姿勢可以翻來覆去的...  
想著想著...Alec小孩的鼻血好像就快流出來了...

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次寫這個配對，可能很多地方都很奇怪～  
> 不過，看了YT上Malec的剪輯就突然冒出這個腦洞，  
> 呵呵，Alec同學真的很可口啊，接吻鏡頭超霸氣！  
> 期待第二季更多的Malec互動。


End file.
